


Jack and Leon

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Crossover, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Suatu karnaval di dekat Sungai Thames membuat Jack dan Leon terjebak dalam satu kereta bianglala.  [ Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Medium) ]





	Jack and Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed bukan milik saya.

Sore itu matahari sudah siap tenggelam di horizon, namun karnaval di dekat Sungai Thames masih saja ramai, bahkan lautan manusia semakin memenuhi karnaval. Lampion-lampion kecil mulai dinyalakan. Wahana yang lebih mengasyikan untuk dipamerkan saat malam hari mulai dibuka.

Jack bergerak gusar di bangku yang sedang didudukinya. Satu gundukan permen kapas tidak mampu mengusir rasa cemas di hatinya. Jacob meninggalkannya untuk sebuah urusan, mungkin malah sebuah misi.

Jack mendecih lirih, menyesal mau mengikuti Jacob ke karnaval padahal mungkin saja dia tidak sedang diajak jalan-jalan. Jack hanya digunakan Jacob sebagai penyamaran.

"Aku yang terlalu bodoh atau dia yang memang licik," gumam Jack pelan. Kesal karena Jacob belum kembali dan dia belum menaiki wahana di karnaval itu satupun sementara hari mulai malam. Jack tidak bisa pergi dari bangku itu tanpa persetujuan Jacob, dan jika Jacob kembali, alasan hari yang sudah malam akan Jacob gunakan agar Jack tidak menikmati wahana di karnaval itu. Jack tahu setiap Jacob habis menyelesaikan misinya mereka harus bergerak agar tidak tertangkap.

Jack tidak akan bisa menikmati karnaval kali ini.

Perlahan dia menggigit permen kapas yang dibelikan Jacob sebelum meninggalkan Jack. Lumayan juga permen itu bisa meredam kekesalannya pada Jacob.

"Hei."

Jack bisa mendengar suara lirih dari sisi lain bangku. Seorang bocah lain yang terlihat seumuran dengan Jack tengah memegangi perutnya. "Boleh aku minta permen kapasmu?"

Jack melirik permen kapasnya, kemudian matanya bergulir mengamati bocah itu sekali lagi.

Matanya coklat besar dengan rambut coklat yang pendek dan baju yang lusuh dan kotor.

Kasihan sekali bocah ini, pikir Jack.

Entah kenapa memandang bocah itu bergantian dengan permen kapas di tangannya membuat Jack tidak selera lagi memakan permen kapasnya. Jack jadi mengingat sekotor apa dia sebelum dipungut oleh Jacob.

"Kau bisa memilikinya," Jack menyerahkan semua permen kapasnya pada bocah itu.

"Namaku Leon," bocah itu menggantungkan tangan di udara setelah menerima permen kapas dari Jack untuk bersalaman. Jack mengamati tangan itu, kemudian mengamitnya cepat. "Terima kasih untuk permennya," dan bocah itu tersenyum pada Jack.

Jack mengamati senyum itu untuk beberapa detik, kemudian menggerutu pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Leon sambil mengunyah permen kapas Jack. Jack menengok ke arah Leon yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Permen kapas itu belum cukup? pikir Jack bingung kenapa bocah di sampingnya belum pergi juga.

"Kak Arno lama sekali," gumam Leon di tengah kunyahannya.

Jack mengamati bagaimana Leon memandangi karnaval di depannya. Mata coklatnya berbinar melihat bianglala yang penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu jauh di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik itu?" tanya Leon kepada Jack yang masih memasang wajah bingungnya. "Ayo, Jack!" Jack tidak bisa menolak ketika tangannya diseret begitu saja oleh Leon.

.

"Lepaskan!" Jack menyentak tangan Leon ketika dia benar-benar berdiri di depan pintu masuk bianglala.

"Apa maumu?"

Leon mengedipkan matanya melihat Jack yang tampak kesal. "Ini bianglala, tentu saja kita di sini akan menaiki itu."

Jack menarik napas cepat, kesal. "Kau menarik tanganku seenaknya."

"Lagi pula semua anak suka bianglala, Jack."

Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa persetujuan Jacob, Jacob bilang jika aku ingin aman aku harus tetap bersama dia, menuruti apa katanya, batin Jack. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada Leon agar anak itu mengerti kenapa Jack tidak mau naik bianglala di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Leon menyeringai kecil, "Oh, kau takut ketinggian rupanya."

Jack mengerutkan dahi tidak suka. "Apa? Tidak-"

"Ayolah! Ini akan menyenangkan!"

Sekali lagi Jack ditarik oleh Leon. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika penjaga mengunci mereka berdua bersama dalam satu kereta.

Jack menelan ludah ketika keretanya bergerak naik ke atas. Dia memandang Leon yang dengan mata binarnya menatap takjub ramainya Inggris, indahnya kota di bawah mereka yang berisi gemerlap lampu.

Indah memang.

Jack terperanjat karena ikut menikmati indahnya kota dari atas keretanya. Dia mendengus, kemudian memilih duduk semakin meringkuk menjauhi Leon. Leon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jack yang memandangi kota dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Leon mendekat, dia duduk di samping Jack. "Hei, kau takut ketinggian?"

Jack memalingkan muka dari Leon. Dia kesal, Leon menariknya seenaknya sendiri. Bagaimana jika Jacob marah padanya?

"Jack."

Jack bisa merasakan bahunya diguncang pelan oleh tangan kecil Leon. "Hey!"

"Apa?" Jack menyentak tangan Leon sekali lagi. Dia mendapati mata coklat di depannya ini mulai merah.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Jack bingung harus berkata apa ketika suara Leon mulai bergetar.

Jangan. Jangan menangis di sini!

"Leon. Hey-"

"Maafkan aku."

Leon menggulung dirinya sendiri ke pojok kereta. Jack mengulurkan tangannya, hendak memaksa Leon membuka kurungan yang Leon buat agar bocah itu mau mendengarkan Jack. Niatnya dia hentikan ketika sesenggukan Leon mulai terdengar.

"Aku tidak seharusnya memaksamu."

Jack memutar matanya. Ya, harusnya kau sadar itu saat di bawah tadi, batinnya membenarkan kata-kata Leon. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya menunjukkan siapa yang benar. Leon menangis dan Jack ada bersamanya di dalam kereta ini, hanya berdua. Akan jadi masalah jika dia ditangkap basah dikira biang kerok penyebab bocah di sampingnya ini menangis.

"Leon, kau tidak salah."

Jack memegang tangan Leon, dia mencegah anak itu semakin memeluk lututnya erat. "Aku tidak takut ketinggian-"

Kemudian bianglala mereka berhenti mendadak di puncak.

"HWAAA!"

Leon mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar Jack berteriak. Gerakan tiba-tiba dari Jack yang kaget karena bianglala berhenti membuat kereta mereka bergoyang cepat. Jack memegang erat tangan Leon, berusaha tenang agar kurungan mereka kembali stabil.

Teriakan dari kereta lain mulai terdengar. Anak-anak di dalam sana sama tidak tenangnya seperti Jack. Hal itu membuat Jack gagal menjaga ketenangannya, tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan kepalanya mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang jatuhnya kereta mereka ke bawah.

"J-Jack! Hey! Kau membuat kereta kita semakin bergoyang!"

"Leon! Aku menyesal bertemu denganmu!"

"Apa? Kau yang takut ketinggian memperburuk keadaan! Tenanglah!"

"Mana bisa aku tenang?!"

"Duduk manis dan tatap mataku!"

Jack menurut. Masih memegang tangan Leon, dia menatap Leon yang sama horrornya tengah menatap Jack. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan kaku, tidak sabar menunggu kereta mereka berhenti bergoyang.

"Sudah?" tanya Leon begitu kereta mereka lebih stabil dari pada sebelumnya. Jack mengangguk ragu. Kemudian Leon melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jack. Dia membersihkan tangannya yang berkeringat sebelum menarik napas lega.

Leon melirik Jack yang masih memandang horor pintu kereta mereka. "Jack, kau bisa membuang udara di mulutmu."

Jack menghembuskan napasnya pelan, kemudian menutup mata. Kepalanya diistirahatkan ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Leon tertawa kecil melihat Jack yang tadinya terlihat merah meradang kini berubah pucat karena ketakutan.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Jack, dia melirik Leon dengan sebelah mata, terlalu lelah bahkan untuk mengangkat kepala.

"Tidak ada," Leon menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Bocah itu mengikuti bagaimana Jack menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Helaan napas panjang kembali keluar dari bibir Leon.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu orang di bawah sana mencari apa yang rusak dari bianglala ini."

Jack menggumam, "Ya. Harusnya mereka bekerja dengan benar agar kesalahan seperti ini tidak terulang lagi."

Leon menutup matanya. Dia menautkan jemari tangan Jack yang tergeletak di antara mereka dengan jemarinya sendiri.

Jack tidak menyentaknya. Leon tersenyum kecil mengetahui itu. Angin malam menerbangkan anak rambut mereka, menghilangkan jejak keringat di dahi mereka, membuat kedua bocah itu diserang kantuk karena buaiannnya.

Mereka berdua tertidur di dalam kereta.

.

Jacob menggaruk pundaknya, sisa debu jalanan membuatnya gatal di beberapa bagian tubuh. Ditambah Jack yang tidak terlihat di titik pertemuan mereka; bangku panjang dekat penjual permen kapas, membuatnya gusar bukan main.

"Ke mana anak itu?" Jacob bergumam pelan. Cemas merasuki hatinya mengetahui hari mulai malam. Akan semakin sulit untuk menemukan Jack di malam hari.

"Mencari seseorang, _monsieur?_ "

"Ah, ya. Sepertinya begitu-" Jacob berbalik, dia menemukan Arno Dorian tengah menggendong dua bocah di lengannya. Keduanya terlihat tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Arno.

"Arno Dorian."

"Jacob Frye."

Keduanya mendesiskan nama lawan satu sama lain. Jacob mengambil posisi siap melemparkan pisaunya jika diperlukan. Jack yang berada dalam gendongan Arno merupakan tanda tanya besar bagi Jacob.

Arno menghela napas, dia maju beberapa langkah untuk menyerahkan Jack kepada Jacob. "Mereka kutemukan tertidur di salah satu kereta bianglala. Rusaknya roda pemutar membuat kedua anak ini harus menunggu lama di sana."

"Dan ketiduran," lanjut Jacob begitu mendapatkan Jack sepenuhnya.

Arno mengangguk singkat, kemudian berbalik. Urusannya sudah selesai, dan lagi dia tidak mau berurusan lebih jauh dengan seorang Jacob Frye.

"Hey."

Arno menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar Jacob memanggilnya.

"Terima kasih," Jacob melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggendong Jack. "Sampai bertemu lagi," katanya lebih kepada sindiran dari pada salam perpisahan.

Arno berdecak. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan London.

"Jangan sampai aku bertemu denganmu lagi."

**Author's Note:**

> Iseng karena lihat salah satu fanart Jack sama Leon kelewat unyu kalo jejeran :3 Dan jadilan fanfik ini.


End file.
